


See Right Through My Walls [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Humor, Marvel Bang, Marvel Bang 2016, Mutual Pining, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for "See Right Through My Walls" by Dizzy RedheadFic summary: In the wake of a kidnapping, Darcy goes into hiding with Steve along to keep her safe, witness-protection style. But pretending to be a couple doesn't leave them much room to avoid their mutual attraction, which only grows stronger the more time they spend together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_One Steven Grant Rogers_

 

_Shield & Boxers_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [see right through my walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312218) by [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead)




End file.
